The Confusion of love : Season 1
by Rulers of The O.C
Summary: This is our Seaon 1 hope you enjoy it. Much more discription inside. Join us if you dare.Join us at: and please review if you want more. If things change then you would be surprised to see what we have in plan. The O.C is back it will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

It's one of the wealthiest, most beautiful communities in the world and You have unlimited access to the tight-knit power clique of Four rich, beautiful teenagers that live there. Their lives intertwine in ways you won't believe, until you drop in for a visit. Watch as these friends share experiences through parties, relationships, love triangles and small town injustices. This is where the angst and the tumultuous affairs are the stuff of drama. Welcome to Paradise, otherwise known as The O.C.

Some times in life we meet people that unintentionally complicate our lives, but in The O.C that far from the truth.

Paradise is a place to live and enjoy life, but most of all get some much needed r & r. In the O.C Paridise means beautiful girls, expensive cars, surfing, and everything in between. We would like to invite you to paridise welcome to Orange County or as we like to call it The O.C.

This weekened a whole new adventure will begin and you wont believe your eyes. You see in a small exclusive community things are about to change The Social order will fall, new relaitionships will be bonded.Most of all though four teens will begin a journey of unexpected relaitionships, dangerous adventures, and overall life turning events. Oh and by the way Paradise will never be the same.

Join us if you dare

Pilot

( Julie Cooper watched her daughter from her bedroom window with a evil grin. Marissa was going to do what was best for her no matter what anyone said, or did. Luke pulled Marissa into him her lips connect with his, but she felt nothing and it showed. Marissa hugged Luke, and quickly ran up the stairs to the house without even looking back. She hated the fact she was being forced to get married by her manipulative mom Julie Cooper.)

Julie: Marissa.

Marissa: Yes, mom.

Julie: How was your date with Luke?

Marissa: Fine, I guess.

Julie: What do you mean by that?

Marissa: I don't know.

Julie: Marissa, if you are thinking of calling the engagement off.

Marissa: Actually, I was mom.

Julie: Marissa I love you, but I won't allow you to ruin your life.

Marissa: What life do I have to ruin?

Julie: Marissa you are going to marry Luke you hear me.

Marissa: As if.

(Julie grabbed Marissa by her arm, and pulled her toward her in a fit of anger she pushed Marissa onto her bed. She walked out of the bedroom in a fit, because of Marissa's sudden out burst. The tears flowing down Marissa's cheeks as she looked out the window for some form of reassurance but their was none. She wished that their was a knight in shining armor out their to save her, but her life was far from a fairytale. She turned around so her back faced the ceiling, she screamed with all her might, but it did not help her.)

Julie: Marissa is acting up again.

Jimmy: Can you blame her?

Julie: What do you mean by that?

Jimmy: She does not want to get married, and your forcing her.

Julie: Its for the best Jimmy, you'll see.

Jimmy: For who?, Your or Marissa?

( Julie turned around staring into space thinking about what Jimmy said. Sandy, and Seth Cohen walked out Kennedy airport in New York they were about to embark on an crazy adventure. That will change the course of their lives forever in the most unexpected way, but they had very little to time to take in the scenery. A limo approached the curb of the sidewalk, and out popped a familiar face Michael Atwood he was a friend of Sandy. He hands him an envelope with a gold seal on it, and walks back into the limo.

( Back in Newport Beach)

Julie: Marissa tonight you are going to pretend like nothings wrong.

Marissa: Whatever you say mother.

Julie: Marissa I am doing this for you.

Marissa: More like yourself.

Julie: What did you say?

Marissa: I am not marrying Luke mother.

Julie: And why not?

Marissa: I… I don't…. love him.

Julie: Listen to me Marissa you do, and you will marry him.

Marissa: That's not fair.

Julie: Life is not fear honey but you have to deal with it.

Marissa: Dad, please don't let her due this.

Julie: Marissa honey Luke is down stairs.

( Julie closes the door so Marissa will get dress without interruption)

Jimmie: What are you doing?

Julie: Making sure everything goes according to plan.

Jimmie: Julie let me talk to Marissa now.

Julie: You mess with me Jimmie, and you may never see Marissa again.

Jimmie: She is my daughter you too.

Julie: Don't be a baby Jimmie.

(Back in New York Michael went over everything with Sandy, and Seth mad friends with his daughter Anna.. The to talked for hours about comic books, anime, and everything in between they had so much in common. They did not notice their the two men who slipped out of the door. )

Seth: So what do you think about Wonder Woman?

Anna: Well lets see she is beautiful, a strong woman, good role model, and very hot.

Seth: Yes hot, very hot.

Anna: You know Seth i'm going to miss you when you leave.

Seth: Oh really?

Anna: Yeah I will.

( Anna, and Seth laugh at themselves for almost an hour never keeping their eyes away from each other. She smiled at him once a while looking away, because she never felt this feeling for someone before. Their lips edged a little closer until they finally reached each other in sweet bliss. Sandy and Michael watched from car across the street into the building next door. The man they were tailing came out of his house, and into a nearby car. They drove behind him as close as possible, but never letting him notice them, and when the car stopped in an empty parking lot. They prepared for the worst, and they ran up the stairs of the empty building across the street this is going to be a tough case.

Sandy: Are you ready?

Michael: I'll do anything to save my son.

Sandy: Ok, lets go.

(They enter to building its dark, and an spooky sound was echoing through out the halls. They entered a small room as Sandy turned on the lights, gun in hand ready for anything, but all they found was a picture of Dawn Atwood. It glass was broken into a million pieces the picture had mud all over it, and it made Michael blood boil . They walked back into the hall way, a older man was awaiting for them in the dark, and he was pointing to a younger man. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and for the first time in his life he had a look of fear on his face.)

Voice: Michael, I told you not to bring anybody with you.

Michael: Sorry, but I am not going to play by your sick games.

( The man pushed Ryan out of the way, and made a run for it as he bolted down the stairs. Michael chased after him, Ryan, Sandy following him but were unable to catch up to him. When they finally got down stairs a gone shot was heard across the room, and Ryan ran to were the sound was coming from. By the time they read Michael blood was cover him, and he called for Ryan to come. Sandy went after the man hoping that he would not be to far off. Sandy caught up to him a few blocks later grabbed his arm, an dinned him to the floor. Sandy knocked him out, and proceeded to handcuff him.)

Sandy: Some how I knew my days as a former cop with help me.

( When he returned back to the spot where Ryan, and his dad were he realized important it was to have family. Maybe after hearing this Seth would try to be a little more open to us instead using his sarcasm all the time.)

Ryan: Dad no you can't die.

( Ryan laid their in the ground in a puddle of his dads blood to scared to move. What was he going to do with his life now, and how the hell was he going to go on without his dad.)

Next episode: The Wedding Blues


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets & Lies

Ryan: Sandy, what I am going to do?

Sandy: Well, how do you know my name?

Ryan: Um, my dad use tell about you all the time.

Sandy: Its going to be hard, but will find away kid.

Ryan: I believe you, but without my dad.

Sandy: Ryan, lets just take care of things at hand right now.

Ryan: Yeah your right.

( A big cloud has come over Newport Beach on the form of a 15 year old girl).

Kaitlyn: Hey, Luke.

Luke: Hey, Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: Marissa will be right down.

Luke: Ok, no problem.

Kaitlyn: Luke, so what do you like about my sister?

Luke: Everything, I mean well you get it.

Kaitlyn: Ok, listen she does not love you Luke.

Luke: What are you talking about?

( Kiatlyn pushed Luke into the chair behind him, and quickly mad herself comfy on his lap. He was shocked, because he never really thought this would happen to him. She is hot though he thought, and she pressed her lips on his which caused Luke to go crazy. She unbuttoned his top button on his shirt, and gently started to caress him slowy as possible.)

Luke: Kaitlyn what's happening?

Kiatlyn: You will find out soon enough.

(Back in New York Seth, and Sandy try to get a flight for them, and Ryan back to Newport. Anna has gone home to her mom after saying goodbye to Ryan, and kissing Seth. After an intensive ride the crew arrive back in Newport in the most tragic of aftermat. It's the middle of the day in Newport Beach and Marissa is laying in the sun when she sees Seth.. She runs over to him asking him how everything went, but notices Ryan. Ryan could believe his eyes at how beautiful she was, and his heart started to skip a beat.)

Marissa: Who is this?

Sandy: My younger cousin from New York.

Marissa: Oh really?

Sandy: Find my cousin.

Marissa: I wont tell anybody,

Sandy: Thanks.

Seth: How about we hang out in the pool house?

Ryan: Will your parents mind?

Seth: Yep, they live to please me.

Marissa: Wow, i'm sure that works well for you.

Ryan: You two have a weird relationship.

Marissa: Please, don't give me any credit.

Ryan: How come?

Marissa: I usually just take jabs at him anytime I can feed of his sarcasm.

Ryan: Ok.

( Kaitlyn calls Luke's cell)

Luke: Hello?

Kaitlyn: Hey, Luke it me.

Luke: Why are you calling me?

Kaitlyn: After last night come on now.

Luke: Kaitlyn you have to get over this crush.

Kaitlyn: Like you didn't enjoy it?

Luke: That's not the point.

Kaitlyn: Did you or didn't you?

Luke: I did.

Kaityn: Then i'll see you at the movie house around six.

Luke: Kaitlyn wait…

Kaitlyn: Love you bye.

( Luke is in complete awe at how much Kaitlyn has changed, and he wonders how much more of it can he take. Sandy explains to Kirsten the situation that he is in, and that Atwoods wanted Sandy to become his legal guardians if anything happened to them.)

Kirsten: Well he is apart of our family now.

Sandy: thanks for understanding they a good people.

Kirsten: I know, and you were their oldest friend.

Sandy: Did you talk to Seth?

Kirsten: I thought you did.

Sandy: Yeah, i'm going to later today.

Kirsten: Life is changing around her hopefully its for the better.


End file.
